Chapter 2: Welcome To "USA vs. The World"!
(The movie opens at a birds-eye view of Las Vegas and Mount Midoriyama with DC superhero posters and models spread around the area. In the booth are Ben Fordham, Chris Kamara and Jonny Moseley. The date is January 24, 2013. The stands are packed with hundreds and thousands of fans.) * Ben Fordham: Welcome to Las Vegas where, tonight, we're battling for global ninja bragging rights. It's Raven: USA vs. The World. Hello, everyone, and thanks for being here with us once again as we take on the world! I'm Ben Fordham here with Chris Kamara and Jonny Moseley. * Chris Kamara: Ben, this is our fourth year of this international competition and it just keeps getting bigger. It's DC Superhero Night! * Ben Fordham: That's right. And, this year, we're adding a fourth team. We'll see athletes from Asia, Europe, Latin America and the USA competing on the brutal obstacle course right here at Mount Midoriyama. * Chris Kamara: Ooh. And, Ben, with 4 teams playing, the competition will work differently this time around. * Jonny Moseley: Here's how the scoring will work tonight. There are 2 heats on Stage 1 and 2. One athlete from each team will run. Whoever gets the farthest, the fastest gets three points, second place in your heat get you two points, third gets one point. Only the three highest scoring teams advance to Stage 3 and then, the final two teams move on to Stage 4 where they'll have a climb-off. Whoever gets to the top first takes home the title. * Ben Fordham: The competition starts on Stage 1. For a look at the course, let's go down to Alison Haislip and her team-mates. * Alison Haislip: Thanks, Ben. Stage 1 consists of eight brutal obstacles. (The scene cuts to a database showing the obstacles one by one as Alison speaks, even showing some hilarious villain defeat moments.) * Alison Haislip: (voiceover) It starts with Snake Run, which 3 years ago, knocked out top dogs, including Fightbox's Big George. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) You can't take any obstacle for granted. * Lendil: (voiceover) Up next is the Propeller Bar, which ended the season of familiar villains like Skylanders's Grave Clobber. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Ooh! * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Oh! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) Boy, he just did a flip. * Rannath: (voiceover) This new obstacle, the Double Dipper, knocked out the most 4 years ago, including big name bad guys like Mr. Yuck. * Dave Cavanagh and Jon Alexis Jr.: Oh! / No! * Dallraw: (voiceover) The Jumping Spider was another dangerous obstacle, eliminating top performers like Tae Kwon Crow. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Oh! Speed kills. * Alison Haislip: (voiceover) Then, it's onto Parkour Run, the Warped Wall and the dangerous Domino Pipes before taking on the Flying Squirrel and climbing up the net to the buzzer. Whoever has the quickest time wins the points for their team. Guys, back to you. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:"Speed Kills!"